Dr Alexis Thrain
Dr Alexis Thrain was a doctor working for Strang's Fleet until the death of Deonal Strang and she travelled with Clear aboard The Hopeful. She became quickly obsessed with the salmitton as she is the last of her kind and a unique specimen in the universe. She believes she can become a famous researcher if she can study Clear more. She's a true medical scientist through-and-though and harbours a low opinion of herbal medicine techniques. She's close friends with Pully yet Pully has some dirt on Thrain that allows Pully to make Thrain agree to things she doesn't want to do. Description Appearance Dr Alexis Thrain is a tall woman with long brown hair, normally kept in a loose-plaitCatH Post 18, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Thrain is often absorbed in whatever task she is doing, meaning she may not respond quickly if interrupted. She is aloof, dismissive and somewhat arrogant. She doesn't wish to become embroiled in trouble, unless she sees profit in it for herself. Pully suggests that Thrain secretly likes the trouble. It's very hard for her to express her feelings and emotions, particularly to admit her faultsCatH Post 20, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Pully's Dirt It's never made expressly clear what the dirt is that Pully has over Thrain but it's usually enough to motivate Thrain to discard her reservations and commit to Pully's desires. It's evidently something deeply embarrassing for a woman like Thrain. Salmitton Obsession Thrain is obsessed with Clear as she is the last of her kind, as a Martian, and a means of getting Thrain into the illustrious Imperial Database. Thrain isn't just obsessed with her own advantages but also on a medical level she longs to satisfy her curiosity. This obsession is somewhat dangerous as she goes well beyond reasonable means to get the most intimate information about Clear's biology, quite against Clear's will. Possessions The Medbay Main article: The Hopeful#Medical Bay Technically the medical bay of The Hopeful belongs to Thrain as it exists within her name after she requisitioned it from Strang's Fleet. She is here most of the time, studying if not curing people (citation needed). Glasses Thrain usually wears a pair of thin-rimmed glasses. These glasses are not for correcting her eyesight, but allow a kind of x-ray vision so that she can see through clothes and skin and inspect the internal organs of a person for injuries. History Pre-CatH Main article: CatH Post 18 It's unclear what the dirt is, or when Pully acquired it, but before the two women met Clear Pully was able to get some dirt on Thrain that allows the stormtrooper to convince Thrain to obey whatever request she has, even if it could get Thrain into trouble. Clear and the Hopeless Main article: Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc) Alexis Thrain is called to help with the injured aboard The Hopeful, a ship pressed into the service of Strang's FleetCatH Post 17, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Green, a human girl with magical control over plants, is responsible for the deaths of several stormtroopers and wanted by Strang's Fleet. Clear, however, wants to keep Green safe and asks Pully to help her. Pully informs Clear that she can make Thrain treat Green because she has dirt on her. After some treatment, Thrain announces that Green requires a bacta tank. They come to the decision to requisition a medical bay for The Hopeful, which would be in Thrain's name and she'd have to remain on board The Hopeful as the bay's doctor and continue to secretly heal Green. When Pully goes to get the forms Thrain begins an examination of Clear but when things get too intimate for Clear, she leaves. Green is put into a bacta tank and continually healed by Thrain, who has to commit several surgeries on the girl. When Clear visits one day Thrain uses a needle to knock her out and forcibly do her examinations. Fortunately Pully interrupts Thrain's tests before she could get too far. Thrain later returns, after taking medicine to calm her nerves, to apologise. During Clear's sleep a mysterious casket had arrived and was placed in the medbay. When Clear and Pully decide to open it, Thrain tries to convince them to stop but they don't listen. Once opened the woman inside turns out to be Princess Aurora Briarose. References Clear and the Hopeful References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:CatH Characters